Dragons Join the Brawl
by Dragonchallenges
Summary: Master Hand gets a housekeeper/cook for the brawlers Luna. Things get alittle crazy... This is the story of a housekeeper.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Dragons Join the Brawl Mansion a SSB Brawl ADJL and the legend of Spyro crossover fan fiction background note: In this world magical creatures don't hide they got equal rights same time as African Americans. Martin Luther King Jr. was actually half dragon in this world.  
all characters except for my ocs and my little song belong only to their rightful owners I give credit where it's due, so I'm not making cash off their characters. If someone offers to pay me I'll be obligated to turn it down unless it's said owners. If they do take my ocs without my permission oh well (and this applies to all my fics but I'm also obligated to repeat it every time. -_-) rated T for innuendos blood violence and language

My story before the Mansion

We dragons have clans as in relatively loose groups, but we were categorized by our features and powers. I was clearly a Lunaris dragoness with slender build and striking silver eyes.... The day I was disowned and forced to leave my home is a bitter memory. My stepfather who always leered at me lustily was smiling that morning. My gut was telling me this was trouble. My mother died giving birth to my almost brother he died a week after my mother did, leaving me with a step father who I barely knew I was five when my mom died. when I became a teenager he tried to seduce me daily. On my 18th birthday he said "Luna I have your new husband waiting in the living room... You can't come back to this house again go get your clothes." I got scared and packed everything I had to have first, clothes and keepsakes, then some video games and my ipod. I then flew out the window my car keys in hand and managed to start the clunker up without alerting the creep. I drove to the bank and got my bank account out of his hands and drove away. When I'd gotten over 50 miles away I put a map of towns on a tree, and pulled out my decision dart. I relied on it when I had no idea what to do... When it hit the map it was closest to Smashvill I got my map and dart and since the road had nobody on it sped away burning rubber.

Flying Freedom and the Interview

I was free from that man free and burning with hope like a phoenix flying into the sun. But reality crash landed in my stepfather would hunt me down and find a way to punish me. I kept driving but I slowed down when I saw other cars. My first objective finding a place to live and a job. I looked at a local paper and it had to be too good to be true. A job that came with a place to stay a live in housekeeper/cook was wanted at the Smash Mansion. I could cook and clean my stepfather made sure I did. I called the number and asked for the first interveiw possible in one hour. I was clean enough. I changed in the car and came out wearing jeans and a nice blouse. I got back in the car and drove up to the adress I was given I was early so walked in and waited. A hand came out and introduced itself "I am Master Hand you must be Luna, since you're the only one who asked to be interviewed you're hired." I was stunned and shook my head before telling my new boss some important information. "I'm running away from a marrige arranged by my stepfather. If anyone comes claiming to be my stepfather or husband... can you deny that I'm working for you? I'm 18 and I have my birth certificate to prove it." Master Hand agreed to do so after the secritary ran my ID. He handed me a contract that stated that unless I got fired I could remain in the mansion. But I'd be on call and have minimum wages for personal spending along with a budget to use for work. I made sure to re read the contract and was aware of my working condidtions before signing it. My new life was about to begin. I was free to live beyond my stepfather's shadow.

Meeting My Rommies and the First Night

When I got to the mansion I played the games so I knew the fighter's names. Kirby and Yoshi actually wanted to help me with my luggage. Peach, Zelda and Jigglypuff were being freindly, Ganandorf Bowser and King De De De were playng cards, Ness and Lucas were playing some WII game with Mario and Luigi, Metaknight, Lucario and Mewtwo were meditating with Mewtwo levitating, the Ice climbers Nana and Popo were napping, and everyone else was at the arena. I put my things away and it was getting around dinner time so I started cooking after finding the pantry and fridge to be well stocked. I asked Peach who was helping me "Anybody got allergys or particular dietary needs?" She replied "Not that I know of. Kirby and Yoshi eat just about anything." I nodded and made a stirfry. Sonic followed his nose and I introduced myself. Sonic introduced me to everyone else. The immediate response nobody wanted to get to know me, or as Link put it "Housekeepers don't stay long and we don't want to get attached." I replied "You never had one who had nowhere else to go. I intend to stay here." I then set stirfry and rice on plates and put it on the big dining table with help from Kirby and Yoshi. "Thanks you two... the help is appreciated alot."Metaknight's comment was "Peach usually cooks and she cooks western so this is a nice change." "Glad you like it she helped alot though..." I had to give credit where it was due. Luigi asked "Do youa do italiano?" I nodded and the bros highfived and said at the same time "Just alike back home!" Bowser said carefully "Not that Peach is a bad cook but it gets dull eating the same sort of food every day." Mewtwo nodded Ganandorf muttered "Kiss ups..." which started an argument and I yelled "Take it to the arena! I'll keep the others outta your food!" Pit was impressed "Normally I try to keep the peace... but I never thought of letting them get it outta their systems. You might wanna watch-" "Kirby and Yoshi?" he nodded. I looked over to the two "There's more stirfry in the kitchen you two leave the three bonehead's dinners there." half an hour later the trio came walking in panting and ate in silence. "I'm not going to ask who won..." I finished my dinner "Could you guys just put your dishes in the sink I gotta call someone. I haven't spoken to him in four years and he told me to call whenever." I dialed the number "Jake it's me Luna..." "Hey you haven't contacted me in-" "Four years I know... Something happened and I need you to call my freinds and tell them I'm ok..." I explained the situation and gave him the numbers. "Got it I was going to move to Smashvill tommorow so I might be seeing you around. Don't know where I'm going to stay... but I can't take NYC any longer..." Ganandorf and Bowser started a seccond round apparently and busted a hole in the wall. I had an idea. "Jake how good are you at patching holes in walls and doing some electrical work?" "I'm an electrician and I can do everything besides plumbing why?" "I might be able to get you a job and a place to stay. But I'll have to call my boss he put an ad out for the job but no locals want to work at the Smash Mansion." I put the phone to my shoulder and did the dishes while Jake and I just talked untill I finished the dishes. "I'll call the boss, later!" I dialed Master Hand and told him about Jake and the hand said "He's got the job once he signs the contract. Only job left is gardener..."

A Familiar Face... and getting settled in

I slept well and awoke to a commotion. Little Link was poking a crimson dragon with his sword and Metaknight woke me up to diffuse the situation. "Jake?" "Luna a little help here..." "Bad Mini Link! No jabbing!" (sorry can't resist the Ausitin Powers mini spin off) Jake followed me to the stairs and I turned to make breakfast I cut fresh fruit and made a fruit salad with some yogurt. After breakfast I got to work cleaning I vaccumed, swept, scrubbed, wiped, and washed, by the time I was done I had to start making lunch. Jake was working on the wall . "How's work going?" "Fine what's for lunch?" "Dunno... any sugestions?" Sonic poped up and said "cheeseburgers." I looked outside "Well it is a nice day..." I made the burgers and put out the condiments and sides, We ate outside on paper plates ect. I was settling in so was Jake and we were doing well for ourselves. We were working hard, and getting to know the other tenants. A whole week passed by fast. I felt like this was my one true place to belong... For the first time since my mother died I was honestly happy.

The Angel of Darkness and the stepfather found me

Once a week we had movie night Saturday to be precise where we watched several movies with different themes sci-fi, comady, action, adventure, fantasy, romance, and horror. We watched horror first to avoid nightmares then the rest was up to vote. After the movies we went to bed but I talked to Jake "Uh Jake can I stay in your room? I have a bad feeling..." "Ok I have a pull out in my room." "Thanks..." Around midnight I was still awake. The Brawlers knew about my past and gave me a remote that would set off the burgler alarm waking them all up. I had the remote in my hand ready to sound the alarm I was by the window bathed in moonlight which made my powers stronger. A sound outside got my attention and I was ready to press the button. A silhouette side veiw was in the window my stepfather I ducked under the covers before he saw me. If I sounded the alarm just yet he'd know I was here. He left and I crawled into Jake's bed putting a note of explination where Jake would see it but nobody who looked in the window would notice the pull out still looked like somebody was still there. I curled up against the wall where someone looking in the window wouldn't be able to see me. I stayed up all night anyone with a keen nose would smell fear. I was shaking like a leaf but quiet. My step father came bach I saw his shadow and he looked like he was talking to someone I dubbed this other person the angel of darkness. I had my hand on the button. My stepfather managed to open the window and I pushed the button. The alarm sounded and he saw me. I screamed. Mewtwo and Lucario were the first on the scene. Jake transformed and my step father had a hold of me and was using me as a shield I transformed and broke his hold. and stood just behind Lucario, who was snarling protectively. I was too scared to defend myself. The other person came in too as my stepfather spoke "There she is milord just as I promised she is virgin and a perfect example of a Lunaris beauty." "She is you have done well. My bride will be a perfect queen of my world." I snarled at that "Fat chance! I'm happy here! For me this is home, and I refuse to abandon my freinds here!" All the brawlers had gathered by now and heard whar I said. The hevy weights Bowser, De De De, Charizard, and DK pushed to the front and were . I felt my fear fade and said "Like I said I'm not going anywhere." I crossed my fingers careful to hide it so only the brawlers were able to see and smirked "I'm not a virgin I snuck out years ago and met a guy at a party." My stepfather was shocked "Y-you did what?!?" "I actually slept around for a while with the whole lacross team at least twice practically every boy in school at least once. Don't get mad at them I seduced them not the other way around!" The stranger was getting madder and madder but saw the exspresion on my stepfather's face some of the rage subsided. "So you were an unruly teen who was led to belive that this is your home." I uncrossed my fingers "I don't think I know it for a fact. Ever since my mother and my almost baby brother died I haven't been honestly happy but here I am!" crossed my fingers again "What about your sleeping around?" "I was trying to escape my emotional pain. It actually worked at first but wore off." "You will be mine Luna." "Nope I belong here and it's here I'll stay."

Jake's understanding

When the intruders were gone I was hit with questions like where'd you learn to fib like that? I said "I followed my gut it told me to. But I was telling the truth about you guys." Jake spoke up "So why were you in my bed?" "Hiding hoping he followed some leads and then thought it was a dead end." Jake's eyes darted around "He knew someone was in the pull out so you-" "Yep" "You were shaking I felt the bed move..." I nodded a little ashamed. Mario said "Guys it'sa been a long day. Let'sa call it a night." Everyone else agreed and I turned to go to my room when Jake said "It might be a good idea to just stay in here tonight. Let's get back into bed." I got walked twards the pull out but found out it had been flattened so I got into the bed and was out like a light. In my dream My mother was there serenely smiling she sang a song I remembered her singing it when I was scared, and it wove a spell that broke the hold my step father had on me forever.

My dreamsong

Hush my little one, You know you're the only one who gets this dragon lullaby,  
so shhh don't cry. I will sing you your lullaby, dream your dreams for life is not always as it seems... Challanges always will await, it is all life's fate but sleep for now let dreams form behind your brow lay down your head down upon your comfy bed.  
As the fire's last embers smolder red remember your lullaby I love you as the sweet baby you'll always be in my eyes Don't listen to their hateful lies for the only know hurt and pain and value only their own gain But as the saying goes love conquers all, I know it's old and all but for us it's true I love you little dragon with reckless abandon.  
So sleep deep little dragon let your dreams take flight before you know it the morning light will await and we shall see tomorrows fate for you my love is endless and you can expect no less I need you little one for you always make me smile so rest a little while And I will sing this lullaby, so don't cry, I'll dry your eyes I'll hold you so close to my heart so close your eyes and sleep deep my little dragon I'll be with you always never far and like the north star if you can't see me don't fear I'm here so sleep tight I won't let anything bite

Master Hand's New Employees

Master Hand called the morning after the incident "I'm sending some security guards mostly to keep the public out. Mario and Link came in and told me what happened. Honestly Luna you are irreplaceable the brawlers all like you. The guards will arrive around noon." He hung up before I said anything. I got to work on breakfast pancakes, then made the announcement about the guards. Some were resentful Bowser summerised their feelings "We don't need guards we can fight for ourselves." I replied "He said it was mostly to keep the rabid fans out." Bowser started laughing. "I guess we could use fan beaters. Ha ha ha." Bowser then on he was in good spirits and actually looking forward to the guards. It was saturday or as we called it the no school nightmare I had to shoo like 5 kids outta the mansion after confiscating various things like underpants, boxers, and one hairbrush. "I'm so glad it's not summer vacation" Peach giggled next to me both of us were just relaxing the place was clean lunch was ready and waiting. "Some boy tried to swipe some of your underwear. When I caught him his face was as red as Mario's hat." We both started laughing untill I saw a minivan driving up. "Must be the guards better go greet them." I ran into the mansion and opened the front door and saw two small dragons I recognized them from video games Spyro and Cinder were walking up, Peach had caught up and welcomed them "Welcome to the Smash Mansion." I added "I'm Luna of the Lunaris clan." Cinder said "You're a shifter?" "Yep from the Lunaris clan." Spyro said "It's nice to meet you." I added "I'm the house keeper. Lunch is ready good chance for you get to know the others." Somebody darted out the door I grabbed them it was a kid "Kid give me whatever you snached and go." He handed me Mario's spare hat. "You got anything else?" the kid shook his head when Mario ran up "You seen a my hat?" I turned the kid upside down and shook Mario's hat fell outta the kid's shirt. "Mamma Mia not again!" I put the kid down and said "This is a typical obsessive fan makes the total 6 today."

A little visitor

A timid little girl walked up she had a black eye and alot of other brusing. She also looked like my mother at her age same blue eyes same blonde hair mine was black just like my dad's. "C-can I hide out here? I ran away from home. I'm 4 years old" I kneeled at the girl's level "Who hurt you? I'll make sure they stop." "My daddy he goes to a bar every day. You gotta keep him away!" "Come on inside I'll call some grownups who's job it is to make people like your daddy sit in jail. You hungry?" The girl nodded "I was just about to call everyone for lunch." I yelled "Guys Lunch!" and got on the phone and called Child Protective Services "I have a little girl here. She's beat up, and she asked to hide here. Worse still she's so scared I'm surprised she hasn't keeled over." The person on the other end asked "Is where you're at a safe location." "Yeah we just got 2 security guards here today. Mostly to keep the obsessive SSB fans from swiping stuff like hats, used clothes, and hairbrushes." "Ok we'll leave her there with you. The mansion is one of the safest spots for children in Smashvill." "I keep shooing them outta the mansion itself." "We'll contact you later for the gir's name." "Talk to you then bye." I turned to Bowser and almost laughed he had bruises in the exact same spots as the girl and a big black eye. "Luna what's with the kid?" "Her dad is a drunk and she ran away when he gave her those bruises." Bowser immediately took a close look and the little girl who asked "What happened to you? Your daddy do that?" I laughed "No alotta arguments around here are taken to the arena out back. But nobody's gonna hit you I won't let them." Bowser's kid or Jr. as we called him came running in "I ate my vegetables dad!" Bowser praised his son and turned back to me. "The public sees me mostly as a bad guy but I'm a non abusive parent and proud of it. I'll keep an eye on her." "Thanks..." I grabbed my lunch and started chowing down. Ganandorf started laughing "they look alike." I actually growled "Shut it witchy boy!" "I'm a warlock!" I ignored the rest of his retort and made an announcement...

A warrior again

"I've decided to start training again. I forgot everything that my real dad taught me. Stuff only guys in my clan are supposed to know... I was a real fighter. But those dark years with my stepfather... I-it made me forget... practically everything how to fight, play, and be brave." I started to clear the table. "I hope that by going over what little I remember the rest will come back." I did the dishes and transformed while walking outside little girl in tow. "I never got your name." "Maria..." "Nice to know you." I took off and started my basic arial combat moves and things came flooding back. I was an arial ace again! then I pulled a corkscrew and a drop landing in the arena. I imagined my stepfather was in front of me his form was a serpent dragon an ugly one dull brown with stone grey markings. I snarled at him then stood proudly as a Lunaris dragoness should. I imagined my stepfather looking shocked as I struck like a heron, crimson blood now on my fangs a bitter and sour taste knowing who it was from. He reared like a snake about to strike. I roared then landed a throat bite that the snake slipped out of I parried his bite with my tail leaving a deep gash on his face. He fled fast and I laughed. I was a warrior again I knew I was free! I knew I belonged here.... I smiled "Let my stepfather return I'm ready."

The stepfather is no more

I made dinner after the reawakening of my fighting spirit and ate in silence. After dinner I asked Bowser to keep an eye on Maria. I went outside to the arena and yelled out "I know you're around here somewhere stepfather, stop being a coward and show yourself!" "As you wish Luna... You were expecting me and you are alone. You must accept the inevitable then." "Nope I remembered how to fight... Now do ya really wanna play? This time it's my game!" I transformed fast and snarled instinct taking over. "Your move stepfather." He transformed and I stood proud and tall but not arrogent. "You are beutiful the perfect bride for my master." "You know only one of us will leave here alive. We both know who will survive this. I will be free. Your master's wrath would be far worse than the death I had in mind." He looked terrified at me "My master would not kill me when I discovered you were an unsutible bride." A jet black dragon with purple markings walked up and said "She is even better a warrior who will fight by my side." I smiled "I refuse to marry you. By law you can't force me." "Why would I care about human law? When I intend to exterminate most of them and enslave the rest." I snarled "You are crazy humans are resourceful and do not give up so easily." I growled "I'd leave if I were you I do know the luner phoenix strike. My real dad taught me but I forgot his lessons for a time." I lunged at my stepfather and my bite hit it's mark as my fangs sank in I felt my stepfather's blood rush past my fangs and his windpipe crushing. When his last breath and the last of his life with it ended I dropped him. "I never have to hear your voice again stepfather... Good riddance!"

I belong here

My whole snout was soaked in blood making it indigo. I turned to the black dragon and said as I stood in the moonlight "You have five secconds before I use the phoenix on you." "I'll be back Luna." "And I'll fight you off." "Then I'll have to steal your heart away from the American Dragon." "He's not the main reason I refuse to leave. I refuse because I know this is home. I know because my instincts, heart, soul, and my mind tell me it is. If you destroy the mansion I won't leave the grounds I'll help build it again." "For now you belong here but I will wait untill that changes." I snorted "Then you'll wait till I go senile at least, besides you shouldn't get your hopes up on winning my heart."  
I turned to walk away back in side when the ebony dragon caught up and held me close. I immediately started trying to get loose and he let me go. As I walked away he said "goodbye for now Luna." I kept walking and when I got inside I covered my snout to hide the blood from Maria and got a shovel to bury my stepfather.

A funeral for a serpent

I would not get into trouble with the law being a dragoness it was common for us to fight attackers and creeps off instinctively. Rare as it was even killing them wasn't really punishable. So long as it wasn't murder like a back stab or shooting them. I buried my stepfather with a carved stone that said "Here lies my stepfather who after I left home chased me down to force me into an arranged union. I fought him with the knowlege that he would never stop till I was married or dead. My only way out was him dead. I struck him fast and killed him with a throat bite. I wish that it never came to that for his family but he's gone so I'm free of his shadow. May he find the peace that his life when I knew him lacked. May his body return to mother earth and may she make new life with his body."

The accident

A month passed after the incident. Spyro and Cynder were now members of the household. It was kinda late and I saw Metaknight and Lucario sparring out the window. They had been at it since after dinner. Then something happened Metaknight tripped and his sword wound up sticking out of Lucario's gut. I ran outside yanked the sword outta Lucario "Metaknight get back! I know what I'm doing this'll heal him!" I transformed and aimed at a boulder behind Lucario. The moonlight seemed to gather in front of my face morphing into a large bird. When the bird was fully formed it shot in lucario's direction and destroyed the rock before vanishing. Leaving Lucario healed. There was blood on the ground when I helped him up but his bleeding had stopped. Metaknight asked "What was that move?" I said panting hevily "The Lunar phoenix strike. Only Lunaris dragons can do it. It's a devistating blow and it heals any living thing that I don't want to harm." "Wow..." Lucario was still in shock. I sighed when I saw he was still alittle dazed and confused. "Ok Lucario climb on you're to disoriented to walk it." He got on and I told Metaknight "You gotta get the door I can't walk bipedal with him on my back." I got inside and got Lucario into bed. I told Dr Mario what happened and he gave Lucario a checkup. "He's gonna be fine by morning." "That move drained me alot don't be surprised if I collapse. I'm going to bed hopefully before I collapse."

Lucario's debt and Shadow's memory

I managed to drag myself to bed but I didn't have the energy to transform or get under the covers. The last thing that I thought before I passed out was "Wonder what Lucario's gonna do tomorrow he doesn't owe me... I just got stronger I can feel it." For some reason I woke up like 2 hours early I saw everyone else was asleep so I went into the library (Yes the mansion has one) and got a book on zombies of all things and read till the time I normally woke up. Then while I made breakfast Lucario walked into the kitchen. "Mornin Lucario it's good to see you're ok." "You mean that accident wasn't a dream?" "It was real." "I owe you my life then..." "No you don't I didn't risk anything more than Metaknight having to drag us inside!" I heard the doorbell. "Could you get that? I don't wanna burn breakfast." Lucario nodded and came back with Shadow the hedgehog who often visited. "Hi Shadow you staying for breakfast?" "All day I had no plans..." "So you decided to hang out here. I'm making pancakes." Jr. followed his nose into the kitchen with Maria close behind. She had taken to calling Bowser Uncle Bowser, and everyone found it funny. "Mornin Maria Jr. I'm making pancakes." Shadow looked like he'd seen a ghost but at the same time happy. Sonic came walking in "Pancakes my favorite! Hi Shadow... what's the matter? you look like you saw a ghost." "That girl looks just like her... same name... same hair. Even the same happy but sad look in her eyes." I flipped a pancake and Maria asked "Hey mister why you starin at me?" "You remind me of someone who died a long time ago. She was very dear like a sister." Bowser came walking in with one of the many newspapers that were sent daily and his favorite coffe mug that said "#1 dad" on it Jr. had made it. "Morning coffe is in the pot plates with breakfast on the counter here." Bowser got his coffe and breakfast Sonic asked "Bowser mind if I read the sports section?" Bowser handed it over and gave Jr. the comics. Maria just ate breakfast in the pink pjs I got her along with other clothes. I finished making the pancakes and by then everyone was eating. Metaknight and Lucario were telling everyone what had happened last night I added my side of the story and and "I help my freinds and you guys are my freinds." Jake was the only one who didn't look surprised. I just ate in silence after that. I did my job and went outside to train.

The Immortal Legendary council

I learned from Mewtwo that there was one immortal of all the legendary pokemon that all others were the immortal's decendants. The lake trio, Palkia, Dialga, Girantia, and Arceus had no decendants. Mewtwo was cloned from the immortal mew making him an immortal since he was created not born. My freind Lucario was made partialy immortal at Mew's request. Latios's physical body reformed and the Soul Dew contains part of his soul. Arceus had made Latios and Latias immortal because their father actually passed his immortality to his children when he sacrificed himself. Making them only partialy immortal Arceus finished it by making them truely immortal. So I was shocked to see the immortal legendaries sitting in the arena. I yelled "Lucario Mewtwo the immortals are in the arena!" I bowed at the waist in a gesture of greeting. "So what brings you here?" Latias answered "Something about somebody called the Dark Dragon. I dunno ask Arceus" I gaped "You mean him..." I yelled "Jake Cynder Spyro this concerns the four of us too!" Lucario came running up wet having gotten outta the shower. Mewtwo just teloported with a bored look on his face "Mew get into trouble again?" Arceus siged "Not this time." Mew giggled. Lugia shook his head Articuno started preening, Latias and Raikou were planning something with big grins plastered on their faces, Rayquaza was arguing with Latios and Suicune, Enti and Moltres were napping, all the others were just waiting. Cinder and Spyro landed in the arena and all the brawlers were curious. Jake came up panting "Wh what's up." "Somthing to do with the Dark Dragon ask Arceus." Girantia spoke up and all the side chatter stopped "The Dark Dragon is getting stronger and if he were to wed a Lunaris warrior dragoness he would be unstoppable. Luna you are the only one who fits his requierments." Arceus said "Luna you must marry or at least mate with another dragon shifter... or a dragon of any kind, even a dragon type pokemon." Darkri added "Some of us will be checking in but remember he can't do it by physical force so he'll try every trick. I nodded "Any other warnings?" "Just be careful he can use potions and head games." I bowed again and took off and said flying around "He's talked to me but only at night. I've threatened to blast him with the lunar pheonix. We both know for him it would be fatal. I'm not going to fall for his tricks." I started going over my airial combat moves and inventing new ones including a free fall slam, using your opponent as a cusion

A new ability and Turkey day

I was training with Lucario and Metaknight as in an all out 3 way brawl. Lunaris dragons could sometimes fight with the pack mentality Lucario being an aura canine pokemon sometimes fought in sync with me when we did teams. I was holding my own but I did something I thought only Lucario and that Kechum guy could do. I used an aura sphere it blasted Metaknight and Lucario outta the ring "I had no idea I could do that... You guys ok?" "Yes I've been hit by Lucario's aura spheres alot so I'm used to it." Lucario was silent for a long time then said "Your aura control needs work." I almost fell over "Lucario you ok?" "Yes and it looks like I can at least partialy repay you." "You never owed me for that you are my freind and freinds help each other." "If you don't learn how to control it now that you've tapped into it who knows what will happen." I nodded and looked at my watch "But it'll have to wait I gotta start making dinner." I made a quick dinner tommorow was thanksgiving. I had all the things I had to prep or take out to thaw thaw out taken care of beforehand and under lock and key to make sure the two bottomless bellies Kirby and Yoshi stayed out. After dinner I did all the cleaning I'd have done in the morning "Mario Luigi the third floor bathroom sink is clogged again I got the used drain cleaner. Mind checking on it in three hours? I'm worn out... Night guys!" I headed to bed my room was between Mewtwo and Jake's rooms. Mewtwo went to bed early and woke around the same time I did so he was in bed or to be exact hammock, he said it was better on his back. Mewtwo was snoring again feet up in the air and twitching. I giggled and went to bed. Next day the holiday passed like same old same old Just like Halloween. A few days passed before a face I never thougt I'd see again came back.

A childhood long lost and a traitor forgiven

I never thought I'd see Joe again he was practicaly my twin brother, he was my best freind, my only freind growing up. When I saw him walking to the door I was filled with joy I almost ran outside and tackled him like when we were little kids. But it turned into rage sorrow and betrayl. I opened the door with a cold expression. He smiled "Luna I haven't seen you since we were 8, and, you have grown alot, and... you've gotten cold and bitter." I felt tears building when I said "That happens when your best freind betrays you." I started sobbing uncontrolably "Why Joe? Why did you abandon me betray me. I spent 8 years waiting for you to come back! To the old treehouse! That my dad built when he was a kid... I waited I spent as much time as possible! You never came back, you said you'd be back that day! You promised me Joe and you broke your promise. We made a pinky swear and a dandilion promise to always keep our promises to eachother!" I fell onto my knees "I can't forgive you not during your lifetime. You vanished like a ghost." Joe looked like he was about to cry when he said "I am a ghost I died an hour after the promise a serial killer kidnapped me and put a bullet in my head." he turned back into a child. "I had to find my way out of the after life. I don't have long before I have to go. But I need closure I can't truely rest untill I say that I'm truely sorry... for abandoning you. I also want you to have this." A locket appeared in my hands a silver one, a dragon made of little dark blue stones was on the outside with a human made of red stones standing beside it and on it was: best freinds forever. "Open it Luna." The locket had something written on it: Luna I love you you'll always be my best freind my sister. I know we'll see eachother again... Someday... I looked up and Joe was gone but his picture was in the locket along with mine and a picture of the both of us as little kids just smiling and covered in grass, mud, dandilion fluff, and dust. Tears formed in my eyes tears of joy this time "Goodbye Joe see you around." I started laughing like a small child who's truely happy as a faint wind blew my way a last hug. I'd mourn later I was happy to know that he dtdn't betray me after all.

To be continued please reveiw my firs fic flames will be used to bake cookies


	2. Chapter 2

Dragons join the brawl ch 2

This is where the m rating comes into play for language and drug/alcohol references gore and mature situations all charecters except for my ocs and my little song belong only to their rightful owners I give credit where it's due, so I'm not making cash off their characters. If someone offers to pay me I'll be obligated to turn it down unless it's said owners. If they do take my ocs without my permission oh well (and this applies to all my fics but I'm also obligated to repeat it every time. -_-) rated m for innuendos blood violence and languege

Maria s custody

I was still standing there when a blonde man that was clearly hung over came walking up Weather by drug or booze I couldn t say. Maria had come to see what I was laughing about recognized the man. Daddy... I got on the defensive and said What is your business here? The man held his head It took me that long to get sober I m here about my daughter. I m protecting her from me Maria princess you re in good hands. He pulled out some paperwork. She still has insurance from me. I m giving you complete custody of Maria. She s the only family I got so I got to keep her safe. I replied As long as you re sober you can visit anytime. Child Protective Services are aware of my choice to do this. Maria hugged her dad Daddy I missed you. I missed you so much Maria. But you re safe here so you have to stay here. Ok daddy He groaned Man my head hurts. He handed me a book My clan s fighting style. He kneeled down and gave his daughter one last hug. Bye princess I ll try to visit soon. Bye daddy. I was already glancing at Maria s clan training book. So you re a Solaris my clan s sister the styles are almost identical. This isn't going to be as hard as I thought.

Maria s training, Shadow s emotional healing, and Gramps

I started training Maria whenever I could. That and Lucario s aura training took most of my free time up. But Maria was a fast learner and Shadow was helping me with that. She Shadow and Jr. were inseparable. Shadow was opening up and Sonic told me his back story. This is therapy for Shadow I mused and Sonic nodded. Jake got a little lonely or so it seemed he took a ridiculously long time to fix a wall in the kitchen. He talked to me the whole time too. I got a little irritated by the constant chatter and stoped talking. "Luna I have no idea when but my grandfather is planning on dropping by." "And you were hoping I'd take a request." "No just warning you he is strict and critizizes alot." I nodded chopping the meat into small bite sized chunks, for the stirfry a beef stirfry this time. I was just about to call dinner when the doorbell went off. "Snake could you get that?" "Sure sure..." I heard someone yell "Jake!" I walked outta the kichen "You must be Jake's grandfather. I'm Luna the housekeeper and cook. I was just about to call dinner... You want to stay for dinner?" The short old man asked "Where is Jake?" "Dunno most likely with Mario and Luigi fixing the dripping hole in the ceiling in Bowser's room. I really should call dinner before Kirby and Yoshi sneek into the kichen and eat all of it. I made a beef stirfry their favorite." I got the intercom and announced dinner and that there was a visitor for Jake. Mario, Luigi, and Jake came in the dining room with Mario and Luigi arguing italian swears going back and forth about somthing or other. "Mario Luigi can you mind your mouths? I know you two are cussing up a storm." Both of them stopped bickering and started laughing. Luigi choked out "I'll a try." "Hi Gramps..." Maria, Shadow, and Jr. all followed Bowser and Mewtwo into the dining room, while Yoshi and Kirby ran in and sat down drooling, everyone sat down fairly fast. Gramps sat next to Jake and they were talking quietly about something. I ate in silence listening to all the chatter contentidly. Gramps kept glancing at me and I ignored it. After dinner and the dishes I was about to train my aura abilities when I heard Gramps talking to Jake and caught my name being said, "Gramps I like it here, and in theory Luna would be a good wife but I'm not planning anything. She's got enough man troubles as is. Since when did you decide that I should become a father?" "Your sister took a blow to the stomach and she's now barren. You're the only one who can continue the family line." I almost gasped and Jake was silent before explaining my situation. I peaked around the corner both of them had their backs to me watching the sun going down.

A bunch of boys

Apparently the Dragon Council and Legendary Council got the idea to send bachlor dragons and dragon type pokemon to the mansion. They wanted me to do the nasty with a male draconic anything besides the "Angel of Darkness". Latios and a draconic shifter named Frank Nerk hung out the most. But those two did not get along at all telepathic and verbal insults were being exchanged constantly whenever they were anywhere near each other. Wario who never liked me kept egging them on, giving me headaches regularly. It got to the point where I hit Wario over the head with a soapy cast iron frying pan. He slapped me when he got his wits back and I snarled "We'll take this to the arena then?" he nodded and I beat him. He stopped giving me trouble after that. Latios tried to avoid visiting at the same time as Frank but Frank spent practicaly all his time at the mansion eating and usually sleeping there on a cot in my room. I got fed up and told him to leave, he refused saying I was his. I called Cynder and Spyro to deal with Frank. Then a guy called Greg was my new pest he was alot more tolerable. The guy was Jake's cousin. He was sweet and funny but just not my type. After him a lot of guys came and went but I felt drawn to Jake, and wound up doing alot of daydreaming but not forgeting my job and Maria. The holidays came and went the Dark Dragon's nocturnal visits increased. I just kept at it with a serene smile. You might think I'm a simpleton but I just enjoyed the simple things in life. I was headed to bed one night and whammed into Jake in front of a window. So I was sprawled out on the floor facing up with Jake's face right in between my breast. Needless to say I was embaressed but I gasped when I saw the Dark Dragon glaring in the window. I got up fast and stared at him wary of him as always. He glened that what happened with Jake was accidental he chuckled and vanished.

Jake's idea and the Dark Dragon takes a hint

Jake got up and grinned then next thing I knew Jake had me away from the window and had me pinned grinning. "I got an idea that'll solve your problem and get Gramps off my back. A one night stand the Legendary council said that would prevent him from getting that power, and if Gramps finds out I've slept with someone he'll lay off." I laughed "The Dark Dragon will want you dead. I don't I enjoy your company too much!" He started laughing too. I added "Not that I don't like you that way." Jake stopped and I put my hand over my mouth. My eyes darted to the window. he was back I glared back a look that said "Nothing you do will win me. The black dragon let out an enraged roar and I snarled another no way in hell gesture. Jake started growling. I saw that unless I did something somebody would die I got between them snarling at the Dark Dragon making my choice clear and making it known killing Jake would do him no good. It would make me attack him. He backed down. I turned around and Jake gaped then practically pounced on me. The Dark Dragon stalked off and I slipped out of Jake's grasp and walked to my room Jake following me and when we were in my room Jake had me pinned against the wall kissing me so fiercely. I was worried he'd kiss me sensless. I noticed that Jake was moving me to the bed and I just went with it. I'll not say what happened that night, but I will say it was amazing.

Epilouge

Well after that Jake and I got married and time passed till today and that's my story I'll leave out the rest. 


End file.
